Un error
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Cometió un error y ahora su mejor amiga desde su infancia ha dejado de hablarle. Pero ¿Que hizo?


Un error

"No tengo muy claro por qué lo hice. Tampoco recuerdo bien lo que pasó. Aunque siempre me pasa. Digo que no tomaré ni gota y siempre acabo con un vaso en la mano. Pero ella siempre ha estado allí. Y cuando veía que ya no podía más, me llevaba a casa, donde nunca había nadie. Una vez allí, no se que hacíamos. Aunque si recuerdo que se quedaba conmigo un buen rato. Nunca me cuenta lo que hacíamos así que no lo se con seguridad."

- ¿En que piensas Kouichi?

- Ah Zoe, eres tu. Estoy intentando recordar que fue lo que hice para que Yuri se enfadara conmigo.

- Entonces te dejo solo.

"Aquella noche fue diferente. Fuimos juntos a la fiesta, como siempre. Y al final, acabé bebiendo. Como siempre.. Tomé más que de costumbre. Lo que ocurrió después no lo recuerdo con claridad. Pero cuando fui a buscarla, ella ya no estaba. Así que me fui yo solon a casa. Al día siguiente, ella no me hablaba. Y aquí estoy, calentándome la cabeza para saber por que , exactamente, me tengo que disculpar."

"Se que a Yuri no le gusta que beba. Pero no es por eso. Creo que es por algo que hice entre las 11 y las 12, que es cuando no me acuerdo de nada… tengo que hablar con ella."

Kouichi se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Yuri. Tras diez minutos buscando, la encontró junto a la cascada. Sonrió. A Yuri le encantaba el agua. En cuanto Kouichi se acercó lo suficiente, Yuri se levantó y pasó junto a él sin mirarle siquiera. "Debe estar realmente cabreada."

- Espera Yuri.- dijo Kouichi, agarrándola del brazo.

- Suéltame.- Contestó tratando, en vano, de soltarse.

- tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Yuri seguía intentando soltarse, sin éxito. Kouichi era bastante más fuerte que ella. Aun así, no desistía. Kouichi suspiró y finalmente, la soltó. Sería imposible hablar con ella si seguía así. Tendría que averiguarlo por si mismo. No le gusto nada la sensación que tuvo al ver a Yuri irse de ese modo.

Aquella noche apenas probó bocado. Esa acampada en el digimundo se le estaba haciendo eterna. Para colmo kouji y Takuya comenzaron a discutir y a pelearse. En uno de sus forcejeos, le tiraron encima un plato de sopa caliente. Entonces, lo recordó todo.

Flashback

La música estaba a todo volumen, había luces por todas partes. Gente bailando. Yuri estaba en su rincón. Pero aquél paleto no debería estar allí ligando con SU chica. Y encima ella le sonreía. Se sentía traicionado, dolido.

- Hola Kouichi.

- Hola Larissa.

Esa fue la excusa que usó para ponerse a ligar con aquella lagarta. Cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Necesitaba vengarse de Yuri y ese paleto con el que estaba ligando.

- No le importará que hablemos ¿no?- dijo entonces ella señalando a Yuri.

- No, no tiene por qué.

- Creía que te gustaba.

- ¡Que va! Es solo un juego, nada más.

Fin flashback

Kouichi se levanto corriendo. Se metió en la cueva, se cambió y salió tan rápidamente como había entrado. Tenía que encontrarla. "" Mierda, mierda, mierda." Entonces frenó en seco. Allí estaba. Junto al lago. La luna llena la hacía verse aún más guapa. Tragó saliva y avanzo unos pasos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Y era por su culpa. Se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado y se sentó junto a ella. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero él no la dejó.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de que hablar.

- Si que lo hay. Al menos yo tengo bastante que explicarte. Sólo necesito que me escuches, Yuri. Después puedes odiarme si quieres, pero, por favor, escúchame.

Yuri no contestó, pero tampoco se movió. Así que siguió hablando.

- Mientras estaba bailando en la fiesta te vi. hablando con un tío. La verdad, ya llevaba un par de copas en el cuerpo y en mi cabeza estabas ligando con él, y eso me molestó. Cuando Larissa se me acercó vi la oportunidad de desquitarme por que sé que no te cae bien…

- Y cuando ella te pregunto tú…

- Le mentí.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, que le mentí. La mayor mentira que he dicho en toda mi vida.

- Ya, seguro.

Kouichi le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo para sí. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él no la dejó. Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

- Te amo Yuri.

- Si ya- dijo ella escéptica.

- ¿No me crees?

- No.

Kouichi rió.

- Entonces tendré que convencerte.

Yuri levantó la cabeza y lo miro extrañada. El aprovechó la ocasión y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Yurí se sorprendió. Él nunca hacia eso salvo que estuviera muy borracho, pero no habían traído nada de alcohol. Esta vez, estaba completamente sobrio. Kouichi la cogió por el mentón para obligarla a separar los labios y así profundizar el beso. Comenzó a introducir su lengua en su boca y Yuri ya no pudo ni quiso detenerse. Se dejo llevar." Este será el último y pienso disfrutarlo." pensó. Fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo. El beso se torno más apasionado y profundo. Finalmente te separaron por falta de aire, aunque no más de unos milímetros.

- Te amo Yuri. Así me reas o no, te amo.

Yuri no daba crédito a sus oídos. No era cierto. Quería creerle. Pero después de lo de aquella noche no podía. No podía. Entonces lo miró a los ojos. Y todos lo motivos tan razonables que había tenido para estar enfadada con él, todas sus dudas, se desvanecieron, sustituidas por una felicidad abrumadora. Sonrió.

- Yo también te amo Kouichi..

Volvieron a besarse. Ya estaba hecho. Habían cruzado la línea. Y no se arrepentían de ello.


End file.
